Legend Of The Sea
by Anri Kirkland
Summary: When you've only been taught how to fight and show no emotion, you don't realise what's going on around you until it physically hits you. Edward Kenway meets someone he never knew existed until now, what mysteries surround this new assassin? Join Edward and his crew as they fight rivals and meet useful allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge me too harshly. Any ****criticism will be much appreciated. Before I bore you to death I will let you read on and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I never knew where I came from. I had no family, well not a real one. We were a group of lost souls, trained to fight and to show no emotion. You may think that's harsh, but you get used to it. Although we lost one of our groups in a Templar raid, we showed no emotion to their loss. For me that's life, you win some, you lose some.

Though, one day I decided to change my fate. From cold blooded killer, to fearsome pirate. At first I didn't know how I'd accomplish such thing, I had no connections at all. Or so I thought. I'd heard of a name, so feared no one can look him in the eye. I've got to say, what a load of shit.

He walked in that bar with three others at his side, all known, all feared. Everyone looked for a second, then turned around like nothing happened. They were _seriously _scared of him. Them even. I continued to stare, which I knew I shouldn't be, as it's quite rude, but there was something about him that I couldn't quite place my finger on. After about twenty seconds of staring at him, he turned around. _Crap._

I didn't know whether to go or stay. I unfortunately chose the latter. He then got up and stood at the bar. _Right next to me, oh god, what's he going to do? _He ordered his drink, but stayed there, even when he could of sat down next to his mates and got drunk. No, he stood silently, and thought it was his turn to stare. Being smart I kept my hood on so I look like a boy. _Great disguise, smart arse. _

"What's a young boy like you doing in a place like this, huh?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, do you?"

"I'm just curious."

"I can tell, are you going to ask anymore questions or are you finished." Everyone stared at _me_, when I said that. I was being rude to _him, _so what?

"I'm going to ask you another question"

"What is it?"

"Why do you have the same robes as me, except slightly shorter?"

"I-... What?" I looked at my robes. _Oh hell, he's right. There almost exactly the same._

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Well, now that you mention it... but why is that so important?"

"It's not, but don't you remember? I'm curious."

"Oh ha ha. Go bother someone else." He looked at me like he's never been told that before. To be fair, he really should take the hint and leave me alone.

Before, he could reply though, the doors burst open. Two spanish guards came through and started to search the room. Only then did I realise, they were after me.

"There he is! Get him!" _God, do I seem a boy to everyone just because I were a hood? How sexist. _

There's not a chance they're catching me now. I killed that Templar in the street with a drop kill, ran from the scene and bumped into a few soldiers. They then realised it was me who had done it and sprinted after me. I managed to walk casually into the bar, breathing heavily and leant against a wall. For about an hour now I'd lost them, it must have been _him _they'd mistaken me for. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oi, wait there. What has my mate here supposedly done?" I am not his mate, I was trying to be rude to him, how the hell does this make me his mate?

"He killed someone in the street, we saw it with our own eyes." _Liars_.

"Why don't we go outside with this, aye?" He gestured to the door, I don't know what he was trying to prove to me, but I had a feeling I was going to lose a lot of pride. Anyway, we got out the door, the guards in front, me and him behind. But, before I could even say anything, he's gone up straight behind them, and stabbed them in the back.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving you a lot of trouble."

"What by causing more?"

"No." With that, he just chucked their bodies in the side of the ocean. I don't feel sorry, just slightly... annoyed, that he didn't let me do it myself.

"I think it's time to introduce ourselves."

"Do you now?" I stared at him cautiously.

"I'll start. Edward Kenway at your service." He mocked a bow. Which obviously made me laugh. It doesn't suit him.

"Katia Kenway, nice to meet your acquaintance."

* * *

**So, there we have the first chapter. I would quite like it that when you review, you can suggest any ideas to improve the story. Anyway, if you want me to carry on, please tell me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get to many reviews, but I wanted to carry on.**

* * *

He looked at me in disbelieve. I wasn't sure whether to speak to him or let him ponder. So, I spoke. "I just have the same surname. Is that a problem?" Alas, that didn't get him to move or speak. _Imagine that. Edward Kenway, speechless._

"Y-you know that's n-not the case. I recognised you from somewhere, but now I remember. You look exactly like your mother." It seems his sense had finally returned to him. Even though he could only see my eyes, I was surprised he could say something like that.

"Do I now? I reckon you can't even remember her!" That's something you should never talk about, my private life. You won't live long if you dare even speak of it.

"How dare ye! She was my pride and joy, I didn't have a choice but to leave. How is she?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Is that all you can say? She's been dead for 6 years don't ye know?" _He really doesn't know when he gets on your nerves._

He just seemed to ignore the last bit and headed off to the _Jackdaw. _Edward was just so annoying! The most feared pirate in all the seas, yet the most... skeptical? I suppose that's the word for him.

He was moving a lot faster than me at the moment and I had a feeling someone was watching me. As I ran up to him though he seemed quite distant, though he soon disappeared onto the side of his boat and climbed up, so I followed. We walked into a dimly lit room with candles all around, must have been his quarters... but there was someone sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Edward, found another courtesan have you?" The man was in the shadows so I couldn't see his face, but his voice was low and gruff, even as he chuckled at the end.

"I'll have you know _mate, _I am no courtesan." _Are all men this annoying or is it just pirates?_

"If you're no courtesan, what use would Edward have for ye?" At this point you'd hope that the guy you'd just befriended would defend you or speak for you. No, this was Edward Kenway, the most useless guy in a conversation.

"I-I'm a friend." To be fair I wasn't quite sure myself whether this was true or not, but the look the Edward gave me, I'm guessing it was alright to say such a statement.

"What's ye name then lass?"

"Katia." He came out of the shadows and gave me quite a terrifying look.

"What's ye surname?" I recognised him now, as the other most 'terrifying' pirate.

"Kenway." It was Blackbeard himself. Now it was his turn to be slightly taken back.

"Really now? It's not that much of a common name, so what's your relation?"

"Daughter." That was the first time he'd spoken in a while, but in his voice it sounded as if Edward was annoyed with me. _Me._ I was even expecting Blackbeard to laugh, but he kept his gob shut, probably for the best.

"Look! I didn't ask to be here so if you want me to go, it's understood." They all looked uncomfortable around me, so I would help them out by leaving. I got half way to door and Edward spoke again.

"Pull ye hood down." What so he could make fun of me or say how much I look like my late mother, no thanks. I continued to walk to the door.

"Please." Now _that _stopped me in my tracks. A pirate never uses manners. Except him apparently.

"Why is my appearance so important to you?"

"I want to know what my daughter looks like, is that a crime?" _I guess not._ Well, he'd said please so how can I refuse him. I didn't really have much of a choice.

With my back still turned to them, I slowly started to lower my hood. My long blondish, brownish hair fell down my shoulders and my side fringe blew in the wind. Seeing as I'd got this far, I turned around. Blue ocean eyes, met my hazel ones. Only then did I realise, that both of them were staring at me with there eyes wide and mouths open. Slightly disorientating, but still it was quite... flattering.

"What are you staring at?"

"You..." _Really? Wow, well done._

"I can tell, are you done yet?"

"No."

_**20 seconds later**_

"Aye, I'm done." _Finally. _Before, I could say a witty remark, unfortunately one of the crew interrupted us.

"Captain, enemy ship is coming round for an attack!" With that Edward and Blackbeard rushed out the door, with Edward grabbing my arm on the way out. _Ouch, he has one strong grip. Hang on when did we head out to sea?_

I tugged myself away, as Edward took the wheel with Blackbeard behind him, apparently telling him what to do. The shipped rocked as a few canon balls hit the ship. I'd got my balance back, so I didn't look too stupid falling over. The _Jackdaw _fired back, but as she did that I noticed someone fall of the crows nest. One more watery grave for a pirate at sea. I thought I'd do my job and fasten the robes at the top, seeing as a storm was about to hit us.

I jumped over the railing in front of Edward, forward flipping onto the deck below. I sprinted to the rope and started to climb, the rain coming down heavily on my face. _God, I can't even express how much I hate storms right now._

Another round of fire from the Jackdaw and the spanish frigate was de-masted. Edward surprisingly chose not to board it though and we continued to sail the the storm, hopefully to come out the other side, without losing anymore crew.

I just jinxed that thought as I began to tighten the robes at the top, a massive hurl of wind came straight at me. I was blown clear off the birds next, with my only thought being: _Just let me live to kill one more templar and I'll be happy!_

Before I hit the water though, I felt a rough tug on the side of my jacket. Next thing I was hurled onto the deck, apparently out of the storm, with a heavy weight on top of me. My eyes flittered, but finally agreed to open. I then saw the horror on top off me, was Edward dripping wet, still gripping my jacket.

"Please get off me." He got up, which I then sat up, seeing as i'd quite like to breath non-alcoholic breath, _Edward._ I stood and started walking towards his quarters, only to be tackled two steps forward. He had just literally, hugged me as tightly as he possibly could and said:

"Don't ever be that stupid again, aye?"

"I won't... NOW GET OFF ME, EDWARD!"

* * *

**I forgot to do this so,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Katia Kenway, all the rest belong to Ubisoft. Unfortunately.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had so much homework. **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank: _ He4artBreaker101 _and_ Spaarky_ for ****favouriting.** _**StrawberryJ for following.**_

_**Rueskatniss: **_**Thank you for ****favouriting, following and reviewing. It doesn't really matter whether you play Assassin's Creed or not, as long as you enjoy it, that's the main thing.**

_**AdmantiumDevil: **_**Thank you as well for f********avouriting, following and reviewing. I will try my best to make this story good, as this is my first fanfiction I'm just getting used to writing longer stories. So, even though the chapters are short, I will hopefully try to make this continue for a while. I'm glad you like it.**

**WARNING PLEASE READ: This part of the story contains a few swears, so if you don't want to read it that's fine. All I'm saying is it contains quite a key feature to the story, but it's completely up to you.**

******Now, on with the story. **

* * *

It had been a while now since I had seen Edward. When the naval battle had ended, he had quarantined himself in his cabin. No one else had seen him as far as I knew. For about an hour now I've been perched on the birds nest. It was quiet for once, no drunken shouting or singing, no sound in general... it was perfect.

The middle of the ocean was calm. Nothing exciting was happening, whether that was a good thing or not, I didn't know. Now, I could only see three people from where I was perched, but a sound of a fiddle was certainly there. Whoever it was, the song they were playing was very jolly, too jolly for my liking.

"Come on everyone, gather round. I have a challenge for you. Care to accept?" It was Tom, a lad of about 19, great musician. All the crew mates came over to where he was standing. With a load of "Aye's" he carried on. "I'll play a song and whoever's the best dancer gets a prize. You ready?" Another round of more enthusiastic "Aye's" he began to play the song.

As there weren't any other girls, all of the crew joined up in pairs. It was hilarious to see all these grown men dancing with each other, sober for that matter. Ten minutes went by and they were _still_ dancing, Edward had also appeared in the crack of the cabin door.

It seemed like everyone had forgotten about me, like I was nothing but thin air, but that didn't matter. I was at my happiest when I wasn't noticed. It was weird seeing my father like this. He was usually so flamboyant, now he was a... a... choo! Where the hell did that come from? Anyway, now he was acting like he was afraid of something, was it me? I hope not.

Darkness surrounded the oncoming island, Nassau was it? Must have been by the smell of the place. We docked up the Jackdaw and without saying a word Edward scuttled out of his cabin, straight into the nearby bar. _Obviously. _I jumped down onto the deck below and followed the rest of the crew into the bar, I was not being left on my own.

Ugh! The stench when I entered that place, god it stunk! Oh well, I may as well have a quick drink. I ordered a pint of ale from the handsome young man at the bar, staring at Edward though the whole time.

Could I tell him my secret? My own father? Do I trust him enough? How would anyone else react? Would they be scared? So many questioned I needed answers to. Hopefully they'll never get answered, it would be a bad thing if they did.

When I was younger I had a very short fuse, especially when I hit 13. I also found that I had unbelievable strength when the right buttons were pushed. I seem to remember one incident quite well.

Not having friend wasn't exactly a problem for me. You don't have true friends, so what's the point in having them in the first place. I only had enemies. When your walking down a street just in your own thoughts and a rock comes square at you, right in the side of your face, you're going to be pissed. Sam Crypt had his little posse, always trying to piss me off. They succeeded regularly. Rocks, books, whatever they could get their grubby hands on was thrown right in my face.

One time they went to far. They started saying things about my father, about how much of a loser he was. By the side of me was a post, a big long metal one. My _strength _allowed me to just rip it _off the street_ and hurl it straight at them. It was a war they wanted, so bring it on, they're going to lose.

Sam got two guys to come up beside me to smack my head with a stick, I ducked down, swiped my feet under them and tripped them up flipping over the three guys coming at me next. There was now a crowd of about twenty people, just watching me beat up this loser. I slammed the three others into the ground with my favourite pirate like boots that I liked to wear. So lets recap, two guys unconscious on the road, one with a cracked skull and two with an almighty nose bleed and a split lip. Only Sam and two others to go. This wasn't so hard.

Oh yeah, I have a sword. Knowing that I grabbed it from my waist and sliced the two incomers in the stomach and slid under one of the guys legs. Ha! The look on Sam's face was priceless. The sword was put back in the leather holster and I walked straight up to him. "Don't ever mess with me again, you prick!" with that I kneed him in his _adam's apple _and punched him in the face, knocking him out. By now, they were all on the floor, eyes closed, with some sort of injury.

Everyone who had seen that stepped back when I walked past. I had the power of fear at my grasp and for the first time I've finally let my anger take over me. It felt great.

Since then, things have changed. No one even knows me let alone fears me. Maybe that was the reason I decided to join Edward, I need a new challenge. Even if that means I have to resort to my father, he's still a legend and I can use him for my plan until it's time to reveal all.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Argh! Don't creep up on me, you idiot!" Edward Stared at me. I didn't mean to shout, but if someone crept up on you, would you scream?

"Sorry, I was worried about you, on your own in a bar, staring up at the ceiling."

"Well, I'm fine, so you don't need to-" I couldn't even finish my sentence and a bloody wine bottle smashes straight into my head. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" I turned around to see the guy who through the bottle.

"Fuck you, my pride was lost that day and I want it back. Ready for round two, Kenway?" I looked at him, there was something familiar about him...

"Oh my god, it's you!" It was Sam freakin' Crypt. "You're really going to try that again? You know you'll fail."

"Try me."

That was the last straw, he had to be taught a final lesson: How not to piss Katia Kenway off.

With Edward still looking at me. I jumped onto the cabinet as a sword came flying at me, swung onto the lights on the ceiling and swung onto the stage, knocking a couple of people playing music off the stage onto the floor below. Then, I had to deal with his two little helpers, who were about to fire off their pistols.

My limbs were faster than they were and I beat them to it, by hanging upside down on the lights with my legs rapped around it tightly, I easily shot them both in the stomach.

_God, my aims out._

All I needed to know was whether he had backup or not. But, as I looked around, he was no where in sight. What a coward. I had only just noticed everyone staring at me, from upside down it was making me kind of queazy. So, to prevent myself from almost hurling I back flip over the bar holding up the lights, twisted in the air and landed on two feet and walked over to Edward brushing my clothes off.

Next thing I'm dragged outside onto the jackdaw.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He's asking me this now, after I've killed two people_, where the hell did he think I learnt it from._

"Well, whilst you were absent from my life, I decided to learn how to protect myself."

"But, I'm ye father, I'm meant to teach my daughter her life skills!" He came over to me and gave me a hug, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Edward, I've told you this before **I have my personal bubble and you are about to pop it!**" _Ew, I can smell the alcohol on his breath, I wonder if it's his goal to get drunk every night?_

"Let ye dad give you a nice hug, cause I love you a - mmm, your hair smells of mint..."

"What the hell?!"

"You smell of mint."

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Piss off." 

Before he could cause anymore trouble I kneed him in the stomach and as he collapsed I hung him over my shoulder. Having this kind of strength is useful, but it's not for carrying a drunk pirate. Anyway, I placed him into his bed, in the captains cabin, and placed the sheet over him. I have to admit he looked a lot different to when he was conscious. To be fair I was tired as well and I have to rest my legs... I think I cut one of them on the lights. Damn.

_I wonder what will show up tomorrow, something interesting I hope..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Katia Kenway (So don't go using her or the story without my permission), all the rest belong to Ubisoft. Unfortunately.**

**Well, I'm glad you all enjoy this so far and I'll try to update as soon as. But I do need a bit of help with ideas, so if you got any I REALLY NEED THEM.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely fanfiction readers! I just want to thank a few people before I continue, because I never got chance to thank them personally.**

**AnneBonnyIsIrish: Thank you for your review, I hope you like what I'm building up too. So, Katia and Edward are heading to the assassins base next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**BoxingRocky: You said about meeting Mary Read, so I hope you like what im trying to do. Thank for your great ideas!**

**ItalianStallion: Im glad you liked the Assassin's Base bit, I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Spaarky: I understand what you mean about other OC stories, but I guarentee you that it won't be that type of story. I'll try to update as soon as!**

**On with the story! **

* * *

When you look at the world from the outside, you can really see the detail of it. The little people scurrying about, horses flooding the streets getting the carriages to there destination. In all honesty, the world is not like that at sea. The hustling and bustling of people rushing past you, pushing you over. Making you feel real. At sea, no one notices you, especially if you're a girl.

If you can't live with injustice, make it your job to sort that out. I suppose, you could... but then you'd be punished if you got caught.

Now, that's enough babbling I think! There may be things in life you don't understand, but you can't understand everything, can you? The answer is NO, so don't even try.

At the moment the Jackdaw is positioned just off the coast of Nassau. The pirate haven, as they call it. The sky is a pale blue above the glistening teal colour of the sea. Seagulls are hovering above the ship, shitting on a few idiots occasionally, which is always a cheerful sight. Once again, the captain is in a mood, that grumpy mood where you can't talk to them without shouting at them 'till they notice you. Then they shout at you for being too loud. Which you then give up on them, shout "Screw you!" really loud and storm out of the room.

He was in that kind of mood.

For the third time today, I've been perched on the crows nest, with crew below me muttering something, which luckily for them I couldn't hear. We've past quite a few ships lately actually, not much cargo, but still it's a start. There was one ahead of us a minute ago.

_**Two weeks ago**_

"Katia, get down here. Now." The nerve. He's been ignoring me for about an hour now, yet he thinks he can just order me around.

"No thanks."

"It was an order not an option."

"Hmm, ok then let me think about it... NO! You think you can exclude me for hours on end, only to order me around the next second you need me. Well you can't!"

"There's someone here for you."

"..." Now, it was my turn to look slightly awkward.

"Are you coming down?"

"Maybe."

"Are you coming down?"

"Maybe.

"Katia, are you coming down?"

"YES! Give me a fucking minute!"

When I got down there though, it was quite a shock.

"Haytham, how have you been?"

"I need to have a talk with you."

"It's nice to see you too! What about?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" I looked at him oddly, was it that private.

"Oh! Katia's got a lover!" I gave the crew _that_ stare, and said simply.

"First of all, eww he's my brother and... SHUT UP!" with that I threw my dagger straight towards his head, missing by an inch or so. Lucky for him. I opened the door for Haytham and followed him through to Edward's cabin. He sat down in the captains chair and put his feet on the desk, knocking several maps and ink pots onto the floor. _Rude._

"Well now you've destroyed my fathers cabin, what do you want?" He looked at me sternly, as if looking for something.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Get off this crummy ship and join me, I can pardon you of piracy, if you're concerned!"

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Look, if you don't come willingly, I will take you forcefully. On your pretty little head be it."

"I'm not leaving this ship or my father, so I've only got one thing to say to you."

"What would that be?"

"SHOVE OFF, ARSEHOLE!" With that, I shoved him into the nearest wall and sprinted to the door. A sword came flying at me and I went crashing through 'said' door, with the whole crew staring at me.

"Are you finished being childish?" I glared at him as he stood right on top of me.

"You kidding?" With one fast swoop from my legs, I flipped him over onto the deck. I grabbed my short sword from my belt and held it up towards him. "A fair fight should suffice, don't you think?" Now it was his turn to glare, as he stood up rubbing his back, he grabbed his sword and held it up, parallel to mine.

"At least I know I've won."

"Aghh! I hate your fucking smart arse guts!"

With that we dove at each other, the crew watching intensely. A loud crash was heard as our swords collided, and it was a tough struggle between both Kenways just to keep each other from getting stronger and pushing the other over. It was Haytham who decided to spin first and as he spun sideways out of my sword, he clipped my waist sending a deep gash to bleed through my shirt.

"You Bastard!"

"And I thought my aim was out." He started laughing. _Laughing. _He's gonna die. He ruined my shirt, which I'm going to have to change. He's gonna die.

I whipped my pistol from my belt and shot him in the arm.

"You Bitch!"

"And I thought I'd missed." I started laughing. We glared at each other. Intensely. Both with swords still in hand, with the exception of Haytham who had swapped sword hands.

"**You're going to die!" **We said it in unison beginning to sprint at the other, when a big hand grabbed our heads. Then to add to insult, we were slung over this persons shoulder and carried through the busted door of the captain's cabin, with both of us shouting at them to let us down. Our shouts were not answered. Then once we were inside the cabin, dropped onto the floor.

"You two are a real piece of work, you know that?" Edward Kenway, our father, was telling us we, _we, _were a piece of work. Ha ha ha. Tell that to the drunken Captain. No kidding.

_**Present time**_

And so, after thinking of my latest meeting with my brother for some reason, I decided to follow Edward off the ship. We headed to a bar with a large table, surrounded by 4 pirates. I did hope that they wouldn't be our destination, but alas, you don't always get your wish.

Edward shouted at these pirates with "Ello lads!" and they all replied with a massive "Argh!" followed by "Whose the hooded lass behind you Kenway?" in which I hid further behind my father. I was then pulled out from behind him by a man that looked around twenty.

"Aye, where did you get her, she's rather cute?"

"….. off." I mumbled a bit.

"What'd you say there?"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" He immediately let go and they all stared at this hooded girl with no control over her mouth.

"You got a bit of a temper there, ain't ya?" It was Blackbeards turn to talk. Even though I'd already met him a few months back, he didn't seem to remember me at all.

"Leave me alone." After being ignored for hours, lets get it clear that I'm pretty pissed.

"Mind gracing us with ya face?" The twenty year old spoke again. For the second time in front of a pirate, I pulled my hood down, this time though my hair covered my eye. Under which they couldn't see.

"Nice to meet you again, lass."

"Oh Ed, I thought you'd forgotten me already?"

"Not at all, I still remember you being dragged about on that ship off ye fathers." So Blackbeard did remember, good on him then.

"Mind introducing me to your friends?" Each person said there name as it went round the circle.

"James Kidd." _Girly._

"Charles Vane." _Agressive._

"Ben Hornigold." _Not that important._

Edward elbowed me. "Katia Kenway." And so the silence continued…

Until, Blackbeard put a map on the table, telling us all how to conquer a stupid man-of-war ship, which I could not care less about. He explained all about its defences and attack techniques, as all the others seemed to be interested in that I wandered over to the bar and ordered a glass of rum. I only noticed 30 seconds later, James Kidd had wondered over to my side and did the same.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Um, it's fine, honestly, I'm kind of used to it."

"I'm sure that's not true, what would your friends say?"

"Their all dead, and I didn't have any in the first place."

"But you just said-"

"I said their all dead, because I killed them."

"May I inquire?"

"When I was about 14, my _friends, _decided on playing a game. A trick. _Lets play hide and seek, _they said. _It'll be fun, _they said. In all truth, they worked for the Templars. Fourteen and fifteen year olds, were Templars. It's insane. They somehow got me up to a hillside cabin to hide. They knew who I was, seeing as I was using a fake name, and they locked me in, said cabin. One by one they slid into the pitch black room and picked up a sword. I could tell there was someone else in there, the conversation was kind of blurry…

_**A few years ago**_

"Help! Help me! Help me… please."

"You are a betrayer."

"What? Who's there?"

"You are one of _them_."

"What are you talking about, who are you?!"

"Betrayers should pay for their sins."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please! Let me go!"

"Betrayers should die."

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

"BETRAYERS SHOULD PAY!"

A scream was heard as a heavy object landed on the girls head. Following a few bangs and crashes as objects flew into the wall. Sword hits and cuts we heard too as objects fell to the floor. People screaming and shouting for their lives. Just down to a girls sobbing.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too… I just want to go home… I just want my family… I want my father… I want you back… I love you daddy… Come back… I need you…"

_**Present**_

I told him about how I was brave and killed them without a second glance. It was an act. To protect what pride I had left.

"That was good of you to not hesitate."

"It was wasn't it."

"We could do with someone like you, brave, smart," He looked at me closely now "Just show me your eye."

"There's nothing wrong with my eye."

"You can't hide it very well can you?" I sighed and lifted my hair out of my face. My horrible face covered in cuts and scars, which no one had seen for years. Not even Edward. It was only the area surrounding my eye though, so I suppose it's not too bad.

"What did you do to get those?"

"I messed a lot of shit up."

"Did you now?"

"Aye, anything else?"

"I want you to join our order." He was actually serious. The Assassin's were amazing. And I looked up to them and there courage greatly.

"Fine."

"I knew you'd say no but- … Wait what? It was that easy?"

"I need a bit of action and excitement. When do you want me?"

"I'll tell ya father where to meet don't worry, he come for gold not secrets." _Why do I have to bring him?! _"Seeing as he's got the boat, I'll tell 'im now." _That's why…_

"Have a nice trip then, I'll see you sometime soon!" He turned around and waved at me, I waved back… Wait… Where'd my dad go?

Then I spotted him on a boat near the dock next to Ben Hornigold, hijacking a ship nicely done. Collecting the cargo. Loading it up onto the Jackdaw. Getting aboard. About to sail off… _**FOR FUCKS SAKE!**_


End file.
